What were you doing?
by sentientfrog
Summary: After the events of Harry's sixth year how will Harry cope. Love, loss, adventure, mistakes. Old friends return and the past repeats itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the rights to the Harry Potter stories. I wrote THIS story, but I have used HER characters and HER places and parts of HER stories. I hope that you enjoy this and I will update whenever I have a new chapter to post!**

**I'm back! This is the second time I will have posted this story. Hope you enjoy the updates.**

* * *

"Butter" 

"Bread"

"Toast"

"Beans"

"That's cheating"

"Pork"

"Bacon"

"Eggs"

"Chicken"

"Garlic"

"Frogs legs"

"_Burp"_

"Frogspawn"

"Beans"

"Stop that"

"Water"

"Fish"

"See weed"

"Yeuch! Piss"

"Ron, language!"

"Gillyweed"

"Pi-"

"Say that again and I'll jinx you"

"Fish"

"Water"

"I need a P-"

"SILENCIO"

"Salt"

"Pepper"

"Onions"

"Garlic"

"Again?"

"Blood"

"**Bleuch!"**

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, What are you doing?"

Mrs Weasley had just walked into Ron's bedroom to find the four of them playing a game using stacks of every favour beans.

Ron's room was a mess. Heaps of every flavour beans were lying everywhere, their boxes hovering over Harry's head as though waiting for instructions. The game had gone on several times since Harry had arrived at the Burrow, but had never gone this far. Normally they would have played until some one lost any nerve to try another bean. The rules were usually just to take beans in turn, and the last person willing to risk taking a bean won. But this time Hermione had cast a chain-of-thought charm on the beans so that the beans would taste of the next thing you thought as long as it wasn't living or poisonous. The winner was normally Harry, as he was normally willing to risk the off-colour ones and the worst any one felt after this normally was being a little queasy.

Both Ron and Ginny both made to explain, but Hermione's silencing charm stopped any noise whatsoever coming from his mouth and all Ginny managed to say was "We were pla-" before she threw up again (the flavours Harry and her brother had managed to think up being too much for her) and as soon as Harry made a move the every flavour beans' boxes started pounding his head, thwacking him one after another, this was the effect of a hex Ron had placed on the boxed after Harry had won seventeen games in a row. So it was left to Hermione to explain the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

About ¼ of an hour later Ron and Harry were headed down to lunch. Hermione was refusing to lift the jinx on Ron so there wasn't much talking to do. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were evaporating Ginny's vomit and trying to repack the every-flavour-beans. This task was made very difficult as the boxes kept shooting out the window in search of Harry's head, which they were still under orders to beat to powder. Ginny had been sent for a shower to clean up.

They arrived in the kitchen to find Charlie hoping franticly over the chairs with his robes burning violently. As they stepped through the kitchen doorway Charlie, catching sight of them, yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" and they were thrown backward, into the hallway.

The door slammed closed on them as they heard Charlie yell, "_Stupefy!_", this was followed by a long moaning noise and a loud thud.

"_Aguamenti",_ they heard Charlie say a few seconds later.

"Sorry about that" he chuckled, helping them to their feet, "Harry! How are you?"

"I'm, well, great." Harry admitted. "How've you been Charlie?"

"Busy." Replied Charlie, bluntly "What's up with you Ron?"

"Hermione jinxed him." Harry said

"Ah!" sighed Charlie, understandingly. Raising his wand he pointed it at Ron and performed the counter curse, only to hear; "_What the hell was that?"_

"Now, now we can't have that. _Silencio!_ Watch your language." Charlie reapplied the jinx causing Harry to bust out laughing and Ron to Glare at Charlie with a look which could stand in for about a thousand swear words. "Now, in answer to your question, _that _would be in the Kitchen."

They followed Charlie into the Kitchen and saw what looked like a dark green snake lying sprawled across the floor.

"What is it?" asked Harry

"That," replied Charlie "would be a common welsh green hatchling!"

"How have you got one of _them_ in the house" Asked Harry, "I thought they were Illegal?"

"I'm training it" answered Charlie

"you're _what?_" gaped Harry.

"The ministry has hired about twenty dragons to guard the school, there are quite a few being raised at the ministry itself, but this one is a present for-"

"Hagrid?" Harry cut in, assuming that the only person anyone in the building knew who would accept a dragon as a present was the huge half giant who cared for the grounds and creatures of Hogwarts.

"Hagrid." Charlie agreed "This dragon is actually a half breed with another type, a Norwegian ridgeback, in fact."

"Not Nor-"

"Yes! Norbert."

Hagrid had once been the owner of a rather violent but young dragon called Norbert, it was evidently the parent of this dragon lying before them.

"Why are the ministry placing dragons at Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"New security" Charlie replied "There were a lot of Jokes about it being done when Sirius Black was breaking in… but under the current circumstances, with Dumbledor gone… It shows the Ministry are getting desperate…" Charlie tailed off, evidently preoccupied by current events.

Harry was about to ask another question but as he drew breath the house became suddenly filled by a high pitched, blood curdling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was not in the original version of this story, it has been written so it makes a little more sense. Once again it is short.

* * *

**

Stepping into the small bathroom near the top of the Weasleys' tall house, Ginny closed the door and began to undress. After taking off her jeans she was about to pull off her t-shirt when she heard a distant, yet distinct rattling noise, like something being repeatedly hit against a metal pipe. Pausing for a moment to listen Ginny wondered whether or not to continue. The rattling came again, vibrating through the pipes. _"That bloody ghoul."_ Ginny thought, figuring out what the noice was. Pulling off the t-shirt she unclipped her bra, slid out her panties, and stepped into the shower.

Turning on the water, she picked up a bottle of shower gel and started rubbing it on. As the gel foamed Ginny heard the rattling getting louder. The ghoul was evidently trying to be louder than the shower at this point.

Washing the gel off, Ginny stood, letting the water run down her hair, flow down her chest and stomach and then down her legs to the drain. As the last bubbles of foam drifted from her toes, the rattling seemed to stop…

It took a moment for Ginny to notice that the rattling had gone, and for some reason it made her nervous. Turning off the shower, she stepped out of it. She didn't want to be in here.

Grapping her jeans from where they lay on the floor, she pulled them on and snatched up her bra. She heard a crash from somewhere above her. She had to get out of there. Without clipping the bra she grabbed the t-shirt. She was to late. With a snarling roar and a splash the ghoul came speeding up out of the toilet.

Ginny looked at it in horror and, back against the door, she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter wasn't in the old version of the story either I'm adding and rearranging just now.**

* * *

For about a minute the ghoul just hovered, leering at Ginny from it's position, floating about a foot above the toilet. Ginny edged along the wall, keeping her eyes on the ghoul, feeling her way towards the cabinet by the sink. Panic was trying to take over and Ginny couldn't stop shaking. The ghoul, though frightening, didn't seem to be too interested in what Ginny was doing, it was looking around the room with an excited look in it's eyes, possibly wondering if there was anything good to eat in the room.

Ginny had never actually been this close to the ghoul before, the only time she had ever actually seen it before had been when she was still quite a young child. She had been playing a game of hide and seek with Ron and the twins and had somehow managed to crawl her way up the narrow staircase that lead to the attic and opened the old wooden door. On that occasion the ghoul had been tearing up an old hat stand and was paying no attention whatsoever to Ginny. It wasn't until Ginny knocked over a rotting bookshelf, which collapsed causing a very load crash that echoed through the house, that the ghoul did anything frightening. When it heard her it began screeching and banging the remains of the hat stand against the various boxes around it. At this point Ginny started crying her eyes out and the rest of the family still can't agree whether it was Ginny or the Ghoul who was wailing loudest. It was Bill who was first on the scene on this occasion followed closely by Charlie, they were both home from school for the summer and had been practicing magical duelling on the floor below when they had heard the screaming, Bill still had blood pouring down his cheek from a large cut above his eye. Bill started firing off a variety of spells at the ghoul as Charlie pulled Ginny from the room. After Bill had locked the ghoul in a wardrobe they had taken Ginny down to the kitchen. It took them sometime to get her to stop crying and it wasn't much help that Percy kept sneering that she was "going to be in so much trouble when Mum gets back". In fact Ginny didn't start smiling again until the twins, Fred and George, had entered the room and proceeded to ambush Percy, knocking him to the floor and sitting on him. Since then she had just avoided the attic and tried not to think about the ghoul.

Now, though, there was no way out. To leave the room she would have to open the door and that would mean taking her eyes off the ghoul and she didn't want to do that…

Suddenly, the door crashed open. Charlie dived into the room, slamming into the ghoul, throwing it to the floor. An arm reached into the room and grabbed Ginny's. Mrs Weasley pulled Ginny out as Charlie wrestled with the ghoul. Throwing the ghoul to the ground again Charlie leapt from the room and slammed the door on it.

"Why didn't you hex that thing Ginny?" asked Hermione, who had appeared behind Mrs Weasley

"D-d-didn't h-have m-my w-wand" shivered Ginny, Curling into her mother's hug.

"Hermione, be a dear and help Ginny change into some dry clothes" said Mrs Weasley.

As Ginny hadn't dried herself in her hurry to get out of the bathroom her t-shirt had soaked up all the water on the upper part of her body and was not see through, which meant her bra was fully visible through it.

As Hermione put her arm around Ginny and lead her off in the direction of her room, Mrs Weasley turned to Charlie.

"What are we going to do about that Ghoul?" she asked "It's been getting more and more violent and adventurous for months… and this is the first time that It's left the attic for years…"

"I think we're going to have to have it removed" said Charlie "but when Bill or Dad get home we'll move it back into the attic until something else can be done."


End file.
